Daichi Sumeragi
Daichi Sumeragi is a protoganist in Beyblade: G-Revolution and a member of the Bladebreakers. He's a rival of Tyson and his Beyblades are Strata Dragoon S, Strata Dragoon V, Strata Dragoon G, Strata Dragoon MS. About Daichi is a young and hyperactive child and is the wielder of the Bit-Beast, Strata Dragoon and is one of the strongest bladers in G-Revolution. Like Tyson, Daichi is a very strong willed Blader and never gives up. Daichi is known as the comic relief because of his air sickness, constant eating, and constant hasseling of Tyson. Where Daichi lived there were no dish, they beybladed on water, mountains, and forests so pretty much in nature itself. That was the place where beyblade originated from.He appears on Beyblade G-revolution. He never gives up in battles . He was voiced by Naomi Nagasawa in the Japanese version and Mary Long in the North American version. Personality and Relationships Daichi is a very hardworking person as shown in the ways he trains. He is best known for beyblading in the great outdoors as he has trained close to nature and perfected his style of beyblading. He is very over-confident when he beyblades which sometimes results to him losing a beybattle. Daichi is also very persistent and never gives up. *'Father' - Daichi's father worked as a forest wood cutter, and died in an accident while trying to save his coworkers from an avalanche of cut tree trunks. Daichi's Beyblade, Strata Dragoon, was given to him by his father before he died. *'Tyson Granger:' In the Beyblade Movie, Daichi became friends with Tyson after they fought the dark beybladers which leads to him unlocking Strata Dragoon. In Beyblade G-Revoltuion they have a mixed relationship as they are constantly fighting over meaningless things even though they have quite a lot in common. Still they remain good friends. *'Grandpa Granger' - Daichi loves Tyson's Grandpa and in turn Grandpa normally takes Daichi's side in his and Tyson's arguments. Daichi is often seen doing chores for Grandpa like cutting wood. *Max Tate - After the tag-team tournament, Daichi grows attached to Max after seeing that Tyson is getting all the fame from the tournament and lives with Max and his dad. *Hilary Tachibana - Daichi has a habit of making her mad all the the time using nicknames like 'Hag' in the Japanese version. Hilary is often seen attacking Daichi after he has insulted her. He also calls her 'Grandma'. Beyblade & Bit Beast Daichi receives Strata Dragoon from his father. It is a purple beyblade with great power. It was upgraded to Strata Dragoon Vurst when the Shadow Bladers were defeated. During Daichi's match with Mathilda, Strata Dragoon Vurst was damaged beyond repair. Kenny then created Strata Dragoon Great for Daichi. Daichi was hesitant to accept it at first but then loved it as it proved to be a superior beyblade. Daichi's Bit-Beast is Strata Dragoon which is similar to Tyson's Dragoon. Its attacks are Vurst Tornado, Vurst Cutter, Great Cutter, & Spike Saw. Battles Beyblade the Movie: Fierce Battle Daichi's first true (non canon) appearance was in the Beyblade V-Force movie, Fierce Battle. Like in G-Revolution series, he appears to face Tyson and soundly defeat him in a beybattle and fails. He then tries his hardest to find away to defeat Tyson and is deceived by the Shadow Bladers but then learns to work with the Bladebreakers to defeat them. Beyblade G-Revolution Daichi is introduced into the series by challenging Tyson to a battle. During the battle, Kenny notices that Daichi has an advantage with natural playing fields and Tyson has an advantage in a regular beystadium. Daichi impresses Max and Ray at first, but not Kai, as he thinks that Tyson is much more skilled than Daichi. He enters into the preliminary rounds to become the part of the Tag-team tournament and becomes the runner up until Kai leaves. Daichi later becomes Tyson's tag-team partner in the Tournament and wins with Tyson. He also becomes a part of the G-Revolutions team in the BBA vs.BEGA Tournament with the Hard Metal System Beyblade. He battles in the first round of the Justice Five Tournament against Ming-Ming and loses. Manga In the manga he has a mother named Orin and he stars in his own sidestory. He meets several rivals including Hikaru Tomonji and Kennosuke Shishi. **Strata Dragoon Vurst - Vast Hurricane **Strata Dragoon Great - Strata Cutter, Twin Tornado Attack (w/Tyson), Dragoon Tank (w/Tyson) **Strata Dragoon Metal Spike - Spike Saw Quotes *"Huh? Oh, brother..." *"If you want this trophy back you have to beybattle me for it." *"Oh, I hate being patient and sitting still. Can't I give him a wedgie or something?" *"Is that right, motormouth?" *"What?" *(Looking under a rock for Hiro) "Not here." *"Hey! Are you making fun of me, Tyson?" *(To Ming Ming) "You don't even deserve to be in this stadium, you phony!" *(To Ming Ming later) "Ming Ming, you're a great beyblader!" *"I told you, I won't take no for an answer. I'm not leaving without a rematch!" *''(takes his bag of his shoulder)'' "Oh, yeah!" *''(he takes out his beyblade, launcher and fires)'' "Take that!" *"That's it, Tyson!" *(after Tyson is himself again from being under pressure) "By the way ... what does pressure mean?" Trivia *Daichi also seems to like food as much as Tyson does. *Gaia Dragoon is the Beyblade version of the occasional fifth sacred beast in the myths of the Four Sacred Beasts, represented by the original four members of the Bladebreakers. *In Beyblade: G-Revolution, Daichi's attire seems to be less rough, than in Beyblade: Fierce Battle. G-Revolution - Daichi's shirt sleeves are rolled up and the bottom of his longer pant leg is still in tact. Beyblade: Fierce Battle - Daichi's sleeves are cut off, and the bottom of his long pant leg is cut off. *In episode 20 of G-Revolution, The mark on Daichi's forehead is missing in a couple of scenes. *Daichi doesn't seem to know how to work a newspaper. *His "I am number 1!" attitude is simular to that of Masamune Kadoya's in Beyblade: Metal Masters. *He was introduced in the feature film based off the V-force series (Fierce Battle), yet he seems to be forgotten by everyone in his debut in the G- Revolution series. It is unknown why Tyson and the others do not know remember him. Thus many fans do not consider Fierce Battle to be canon. *Diachi seems reminsant to that of a monkey, such as the white tiger team are reminsant to cats (neko-jins). At the start of G revolution Tyson's main offense is to call Diachi "monkey boy", and his resemblance becomes especially defined in his first match agianst Kai. Gallery Daichi Throwing.png|Daichi throwing Gaia Dragoon MS. 29402-daichi 011.jpg|Daichi about to throw Gaia Dragoon MS. 29401-daichi 12.jpg|Daichi annoying Blader DJ. 29411-daichi 08.jpg|Daichi about to get hurt by Metal Driger. 29418-daichi takao 02.jpg|Daichi vs. Tyson. 29403-daichi takao.jpg|Daichi vs. Tyson. 29404-daichi 01.jpg 29398-daichi 062.jpg 29400-daichi 023.jpg 29406-daichi4.jpg 29407-daichi 09.jpg 29405-daichi11.jpg|Daichi and Gaia Dragoon V on Intermission Screen. 29409-daichi21.jpg|Daichi and Gaia Dragoon MS on Intermission Screen. Kai vs Daichi.png|Daichi vs Kai SwipedOnTheStreets13.jpg|Daichi on Tyson 2222.jpg|Daichi and Strata Dragoon 3333.jpg|Daichi and Strata Dragoon|link=Strata Dragoon 2.jpg|link=Daichi Sumeragi 3.jpg 3333.jpg 22222.jpg 33333.jpg 223320.jpg 33334.jpg 23214.jpg 34563.jpg 234566.jpg 3333656.jpg 23584132.jpg|Lost 33331224.jpg|Lost 256854141.jpg|Lost 33333546.jpg 5874.jpg 7778.jpg BeyBlade3.jpg|Daichi Manga daichi.jpg pic (6).png pic (7).png pic (10).png Max Vs. Daichi.jpg|" You and me.. A Bey battle" Tyson Vs. Daichi for the first time.png Daichi attacking Tyson.png Daichi as Monkey boy according to Tyson.png Daichi having an Ice -cream.png Daichi spinning the globe.png Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Shadow Bladers Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Original Saga Character Category:Beyblade Characters